


I Fell in Love (in the back of my squad car)

by VagabondDiesel



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Aromanticism, Attempt at Humor, Back Scratching, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Policeman!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDiesel/pseuds/VagabondDiesel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you know why I pulled you over tonight?” Rin began sternly, the sentence flowing from his lips with ease born of repetition. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Haruka huffed and began to stuff his papers back into the center console. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Because you’re a pain in the ass?”</i>
</p><p>But there was somethin' bout the way the blue lights were shinin',<br/>bringing out the freedom in your eyes.<br/>I was too busy watching you going wild child,<br/>to be worried about anything else.<br/>I was thinking you were crazy as hell,<br/>but there you were, stealing my heart.<br/>I fell in love in the back of a cop car...<br/><i>Cop Car (revised) - Sam Hunt</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell in Love (in the back of my squad car)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinharuWinharu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RinharuWinharu).



> So Rin is a State trooper, technically. And I based everything off of Wisconsin traffic regulations because they're the only ones that I'm familiar with. (you acquire this knowledge when you have a driving record like mine). then again, I am no state trooper, so forgive me for any technicalities I may have overlooked/assumed. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. ^^
> 
> (((now heavily revised, formerly "Do you want to see my squad car?")))

      It was a beautiful night to be doing this, really. The parallel lines of the highway stretched to either side, the concrete forming it almost seeming to glow in the light of a waning moon. Constellations dotted the darkness around it, all the more visible given the remoteness of this particular location. There were no city lights here to pollute the horizon, not even so much as a security light on a pole barn to interrupt the night.  
      His squad car felt like a refuge, a solitary oasis of warmth in the depths of an abandoned wasteland. Matsuoka didn’t expect to see much traffic this late at night on a weekday, even on the interstate where he lurked. The nearby weight scale had closed hours ago, allowing the occasional semi to roll through unmolested and relieving him of his duties there. Now, he was counting down the hours until his shift was over as he waited in the median, idly glancing at the numbers of the registered speeds that flashed across the display of his radar whenever somebody passed by.  
      Every so often, voices would crackle over his radio to relay messages that had no particular value to him. Most of them originated from the county police station and had nothing to do with him – as a state trooper, he didn’t have to dirty his hands with their affairs unless things got particularly out of control.  
      The screen on his laptop flared as he thumbed over the touchpad, illuminating his face in a cool glow. His fingers moved across the keyboard as he made some final remarks on his last traffic stop; a derelict black truck with a bed full of scrap metal that had been going thirteen miles per hour over the speed limit through a construction zone.  


      The finalized report didn’t take long, and it wasn’t long before he returned to watching the highway and the pale moon suspended above it.  
      A newer GMC SUV passed, well within the speed limit. It was followed by a nondescript 90’s model Toyota sedan, and, a few minutes later, a wrecker with empty tow hooks. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
      He stifled a yawn and reached for his can of Red Bull. It was too late to be drinking this kind of thing and he knew it, and chances were that he would sleep horribly that night because of it – assuming that he would be able to lose consciousness at all.  
      During times like those, he was bitterly envious of Haruka. It seemed as if he could sleep through anything in spite of everything that should have had the opposite effect. He might even be sleeping now; spine curved into a gentle arch, arms extended senselessly over the mattress, shoulders pressed against the wall of their bedroom, lips parted just enough to draw breath between.  
      The thing about having the bed up against the wall was his brainchild. Rin couldn’t stand it, despite the fact that Haruka normally took the inside spot, granting his boyfriend all the access he wanted to the lamp and bedside table. No, the problem was that Haruka had the tendency of waking up far too early in morning, and the act of his clambering over Rin’s prone form at ungodly hours for his wretched bath was enough to rouse him from even the deepest of dreams.  
      It was particularly awful because Rin had a hard enough time getting worthwhile sleep as it was, without Haruka doing mattress gymnastics directly above him only hours after he managed to drift off. He had brought up the subject of moving the bed to the middle of the room – you know, like _normal couples_ do, but Haruka had been adamant about his positioning, claiming that he preferred it the way it was.  


      Matsuoka clicked his tongue, bringing up another window on his laptop. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t mind it as much as his complaints implied. Because at the end of every day (or the beginning, really, with shifts like these), it was Haruka that he came home to, not empty sheets. It was his arms that would end up draped loosely over his torso, his lips that would meet his forehead when he thought that Rin was still lost in the realms of the dreaming.  
      So if Haruka liked having the mattress pressed against the wall, then fuck it. He couldn’t complain. At least not internally - his external complaints were an entirely different affair.  


  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

  


      At first, he thought that he might have been daydreaming when he saw the cobalt blue Pontiac amble past. It wasn’t speeding – in fact, it was doing quite the opposite, clocking in at eight miles per hour under the speed limit.  
      Matsuoka turned on his headlights and pulled out, the gravel of the median strip crunching beneath his tires before smoothing into the hum of highway travel. If the fact that he had this thing about memorizing the license plates of the vehicles that people close to him didn’t betray him, the tacky decal of a dolphin next to a hibiscus flower on the rear window confirmed his suspicions.  


       _You know, you could just cut out the part with the flower if you don’t like it,_ Rin had told him. _It doesn’t have a background, so it wouldn’t screw anything up._  
      Haruka had shrugged as he applied the entire thing anyway, using his thumbs to rub out the air bubbles that had formed beneath the vinyl. Rin had tried to show him how to roll it on to prevent that, but Haruka seemed to develop extremely selective hearing at times that suited him and instead peeled off the backing before tactlessly pressing the entire thing on at one time. That was also why the dolphin was crooked and had a crease through the tail.  


      Matsuoka flipped on the switch for his light bar, red and blue erupting from his Ford Explorer in an explosion. The Pontiac in front of him shuffled to the side of the road like a scolded child, rolling to a slow stop on the shoulder.  
      He didn’t bother calling in the stop – after all, it was only Haruka and Sosuke was the man in charge tonight. While the majority of his co-workers were intimidated by his blank stares and curt manner of speech, Rin knew that he wasn’t the type to make a major issue out of this type of thing and was likely to pull the same type of stunt if given the opportunity.  


      It was just Haruka in the car when Rin shone his flashlight through the passenger window. He already had his license and papers in hand, and when the beam hit his face in the moment before it was diverted, it cast sharp shadows along the contours of his neck and face while simultaneously lightening his already pale skin until it seemed to almost glow. He might have resembled some manner of water deity if it were not for the inelegant way he was squinting, the corners of his mouth turned down in an unamused frown.  
      He rolled down the window and Rin leaned on the sill, shutting his flashlight off with a click. Haruka didn’t seem particularly pleased to see him, although that might have had something to do with being parked on the side of the highway with a squad car behind him.  


      “Do you know why I pulled you over tonight?” Rin began sternly, the sentence flowing from his lips with ease born of repetition.  
      Haruka huffed and began to stuff his papers back into the center console.  
      “Because you’re a pain in the ass?”  
      Rin frowned, feigning incredulity.  
      “Hey, I pulled you over for a fairly legitimate reason, you know. You drive too slow. Really. Fucking. Slow. I can’t let you off the hook just because you’re my boyfriend, you know.”  
      Haruka hesitated, his fingertips resting over the open cover as he tried to gauge if Rin was serious or not. His face was just barely visible, illuminated by the gauges in his dash. They reflected in his eyes, red light over blue irises.  
      “Are you going to give me a ticket?”  
      “I might,” Rin bluffed. “I could write a pile of citations. No seatbelt, burnt-out license plate light bulb, obstruction of vision – it’s like you’re trying to defy the law.”  
      Haruka frowned at the pine-shaped air freshener hanging from his rearview mirror when Matsuoka gestured to it.  
      “Everybody has those.”  
      “Doesn’t mean they’re legal.”  


      Their conversation lapsed. Rin nervously adjusted his hat. Oh, how he hated these hats. He probably looked like a fool right now. A fool in a pseudo-cowboy hat that didn’t seem to fit proportionally on his head no matter what size he tried.  
      “I’m not going to give you a ticket,” he clarified, long after that much was obvious. “Sorry for pulling you over.”  
      Haruka just shrugged, glancing out through his windshield.  
      “It’s alright.”  
      The silence resumed, lengthening to something intolerable. Rin drummed his fingers on the door, searching for an escape.  
      “So…do you wanna see my squad car?”  


  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

  


      Not much later, the Bonneville was following him up the ramp to the abandoned weigh station. Haruka had his fog lights on, and Rin wasn’t sure if he had forgotten that they were on or if he was doing it on purpose. Knowing him, he probably wasn’t aware that his vehicle even had them at all.  
      Rin parked next to the scales, the Pontiac banking to pull up beside him.  
      “So, this is it,” he began as soon as Haruka emerged, opening the passenger door and gesturing to the interior. Haruka stepped closer, bending to get a proper look inside. By now, Matsuoka knew that he was observing just about everything that could be seen when he got that look in his eyes, his thought processes almost visible as he scanned the additional devices and switches.  
      “Ever been inside of one?”  
      Haruka shot him a blank expression – of course he hadn’t. Characters like his weren’t the type to develop reason to be detained. Or, on second thought, they were the ones that called in for completely ridiculous reasons, like the middle aged woman who had phoned dispatch last week because her Facebook account had been hacked. The only criminal act that Haruka had committed was his daily desecration of meals which usually involved fish and far more salt than would have been required in any situation.  
      “No,” Haruka replied honestly. Rin shut the front door and opened the back, offering access to the bench seat. Haruka looked unsure, the space between his brows just barely creased. Warmth from the heater fans flowed out from the interior, combating the chill in the autumn air that had dropped low enough to cover fields and yards in a fine layer of frost by the time the sun rose again. The engine purred in the background while the sedan next to it was silent, shut off as soon as its driver had put it in park. The moonlight lay over everything, silver beams merging with the amber of the running lights, shining like cat’s eyes from the front of the vehicle in the darkness. The red glow of the taillights illuminated the idle plumes of steam that rose from the exhaust, the form of it matching the clouds of exhalation that drifted from their lips.  
      Haruka eventually slid into the back seat, carefully observing the bars and glass that separated the driver from those behind. Rin joined him moments later, swinging in from the other side.  
      “Pretty neat, huh?”  
      Haruka glanced over when he spoke, his features clear to discern thanks to the interior lighting, showcasing the emotions that Rin was slowly learning to read through the time that they had been together. Right now, there was approval in the way the edges of his mouth quirked while the rest of his body relaxed.  


      His hand edged over in a silent question and Rin took it in his own, lacing his finger between the gaps. They had been taking things slow – so slowly, in fact, that he spent far more time taking care of things in the shower than he liked to admit, despite the fact that they had been living together for several months now.  
      It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been intimate before, or they hadn’t felt each other’s bodies in a more intimate way. That moment had come and gone – it was one Matsuoka kept along with his fondest memories. Rather, such activities didn’t seem to interest Haruka often, and though he knew that he would comply if he pressed, Rin preferred to be patient, allowing him to choose such times of his own accord.  
      So it was a surprise when Haruka decided to do exactly that, leaning closer to Rin and snaking his free hand along the back of his head, tangling his fingers in maroon hair to pull him closer for a kiss.  
      Matsuoka returned the gesture enthusiastically, because while Haruka’s lips were hardly unfamiliar to him at this point, it was unusual for him to initiate things like this. That might have been the reason why he didn’t have the self-control to pull away before their contact deepened into something a bit more. Haruka’s jaw dropped to admit Rin’s advances, his own tongue edging out from time to time to swipe at his lips.  
      Rin made some sort of stifled noise – perhaps a choked hum of approval? it was hard to say – as he shifted sideways on the seat to give them a better angle without disconnecting. In the relative silence, the rustle of his uniform and the soft noises of their lips against each other seemed to sound louder than sirens.  
      Fingers slipped away from Matsuoka’s grasp, trailing over his thigh, slowly, teasingly, before drifting over to absentmindedly stroke at the inside of his leg. It wasn’t a purely explicit gesture, though this fact was at the same time the best and worst part. Haruka’s touch seemed as if it physically burned, only a hairsbreadth away from overloading his nerves.  
      Rin was able to tolerate it up to the point where he felt as if he might have to either chew his fingers off or tear out his hair if it continued. At one point, he had somehow entered some state of pleasured paralysis, motionless as Haruka ventured off on an exploration of his gumline while kneading small circles that worked a bit further up his leg with every repetition.  
      Rin couldn’t control the way his body was reacting any more than he could order the geese to fly north instead of south for the winter. Despite the screaming reminders that this was an awful idea, he didn’t protest when he felt his belt loosening and his pants coming unfastened. He leaned back into the headrest and let his eyes fall closed just moments before the heat of an exhalation washed over his exposed arousal.  
      This was the type of scenario his teenage self would have had wet dreams about. Hell, if he had this type of dream these days, he would need to take a long, hot shower to work out some of the tension afterwards.  


      But then, the other door slammed shut, latching with a muffled click. Matsuoka froze as the courtesy light slowly dimmed, plunging them into relative darkness.  
      Haruka was oblivious to the shift in the mood, stroking him smoothly before bending to take him in his mouth.  


      “Haru,” Rin began tersely when it became obvious that he wasn’t about to get the message anytime soon. Haruka paused in his ministrations, irritation etched in his features.  
      “What?”  
      “You just closed the door.”  
      “So?”  
      “I closed my door.”  
      Haruka reached up to brush his hair away from his eyes, straightening fully. He didn’t bother with moving his other hand away when he did so, working him with practiced movements to keep him hard.  
      Rin breathed hard through his nose, diverting all of his willpower into concentrating on the issue at hand. This was almost impossible when Haru was looking directly into his eyes while he was _that_ with his other hand.  
      “They don’t open from the inside.”  
      “So?” Haruka countered, channeling more intensity into his movements. Rin let his head fall on the back of the seat again as he tried to collect himself. Haruka had somehow turned the situation into some sort of competition, and the odds were stacked against him.  
      “We really can’t be doing this,” he tried to protest.  
      An unforeseen touch landed against his neck, making him flinch before he was punished with a gentle nip.  
      Matsuoka shuddered, his breathing developing a ragged edge. Haruka moved down his neck before easing back to his lap. His hand made a few, final motions before the curve of his fingers were replaced by his lips. Rin groaned in response, pressing his back into the seat behind him.  
      “Haru,” he began warningly, fighting the impulse to squirm. Haruka was over-sensitizing and he knew it, deliberately teasing his tenderest areas. Rin gave up on the rest of his sentence, clenching his jaw as he rode the edge that separated pleasure from its unbearable counterpart.  
      Haruka paused for breath a few moments later, the light from the gauges and the screen of the laptop in the front revealing the slight disarray about his features. A blotched flush had begun to creep into his cheeks and his chin was glistening wetly. A rare smile eased over his features when he caught Rin staring, blue irises seeming to glow in the dim interior.  
      Matsuoka bent down as Haruka’s face angled up, meeting him in the middle as they exchanged a passionate, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. When they parted, Haruka’s thumb gently brushed over Rin’s cheekbone, carefully tucking a stray strand of hair away behind his ear before he leaned down to continue his prior work.  
      Matsuoka couldn’t stop him, though he wished he had the mental fortitude to do so. It was hard to object when Haruka was pulling every trick he knew to good use, stoically bent on making him follow through with the unforgivable in the back of his squad car.  


      “Haru, wait,” he began urgently several minutes later, but his request was completely ignored. There was the selective hearing at work again. If anything, he had begun to accelerate his pace. Rin was getting dangerously close – if this continued, he could count down to his finish on one hand.  
      “Stop, for fuck’s sake, stop,” he implored, grabbing at Haruka’s shoulders and resorting to shuffling down the bench seat away from him to get him to listen. Mercifully enough, he did, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as his eyes met Matsuoka’s in an unspoken question.  
      But now that he had stopped, it almost physically hurt to leave things where they were at. If it was anytime else, if they were anywhere but here, he would have relented immediately or worked himself to a conclusion - at this point, it would only take a few strokes.  
      When he failed to articulate an immediate response Haruka advanced on him again.  
      “No, Haru, shit, there’s nothing to clean up with,” Rin babbled in a panic when those lips parted again, scant inches from his tip.  
      His caution was rewarded with a disdainfully raised eyebrow before Haruka dropped his jaw and took him to the back of his throat. Between how deeply he was taking him and the profane way he swirled his tongue with every upstroke it was too much to handle. Matsuoka jerked, his back pressing into the seat and his fingers reaching to tangle in Haruka’s hair as he lost control, his thought processes flooding with static as release was coaxed from him. But there was still that one issue-  
      Oh. _Oh._  


  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

  


      Matsuoka stretched out as best he could, though his head was hitting against the plastic paneling on the inside of the door and he had to bend his knees to bring his legs to a manageable length. For lack of anywhere else to go, Haruka sat on his stomach, eliciting a soft grunt from his cushion when he settled.  
      “Don’t do that,” Rin muttered when Haruka surreptitiously attempted to wipe his face off using the bottom hem of his shirt.  
      “It’s on the inside,” Haruka countered, though he lowered his arm nonetheless.  
      “I still have to do the wash.”  
      Haruka shrugged, failing to see the correlation.  


      “Fuck, I should call Sosuke.” Matsuoka muttered several minutes later. “Fuck my life. This is going to be fun.”  
      Haruka shifted to give him easier access to his phone when he had issues digging it out from his front pocket. He ended up fishing it out himself when Rin continued to struggle, handing it over to him without a word.  
      “Thanks,” Matsuoka muttered as he scrolled through his recent messages until he found the number he was looking for. He pressed the phone to his cheek, his finger tapping on the back impatiently as it dialed.  
      “Sosuke,” he began when the dial tone halted. “I have a favor to ask.”  
      He paused, listening to his response. “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t say I’m technically on-duty right now, but I’m out by the weigh station.”  
      Matsuoka pinched his brow in irritation. “What do you mean, which one? The one I’ve been at all night on I39? I thought you were supposed to keep track of that shit.”  
      “Whatever. Whatever, god,” he interrupted. “Look, can you just come out here? No, everything’s fine. Everything’s fine, I swear. Don’t send a fucking SWAT team."  
      “Can you just come out here? Please? I can explain when you get here.” he pleaded.  
      Several long moments passed as Sosuke fussed through the connection. Rin sighed loudly, grinding the heel of his palm into his forehead. “I locked myself in the back of my squad car.”  
      It was dead silent. Haruka could hear Sosuke’s incredulous “What?” filtering out of the phone’s earpiece. “How the fuck did you manage that?”  
      “Just get out here and open the damn door. Please.” Rin spat.  


      “He’s coming,” Matsuoka explained after he ended the call. “It’s going to be, like, twenty minutes though.”  
      Haruka nodded in acknowledgement - he didn’t particularly mind waiting.  
      They sat there for several minutes, the engine still idling as warm air circulated though the vents. Rin’s hand drifted upwards to trace patterns across Haruka’s spine before slipping beneath the layers of his clothing. His fingertips curled as he began to scratch between his shoulder blades, his fingernails leaving shallow, fast-fading scores in their wake.  
      Haruka hummed affirmatively, closing his eyes and leaning into Rin’s touch.  
      “Up. Farther. Left. Harder.”  
      The sound he made when Matsuoka reached this particular spot was practically sexual. Rin’s lips quirked in a smile as he continued, pressing harder per request. When he stopped Haru protested, though by the time the sound left him Rin was attempting to sit up beneath him. When he tried to move, arms wrapped tight around his torso, holding him in place until their transition ended with him in Matsuoka’s lap.  


      “I never got to return the favor, you know,” Rin murmured beneath his ear, his voice low and intimate. Haruka’s eyes darted downwards, committing the image of Matsuoka’s forearms around his waist to memory. His fingers bent around the elbows of the opposite arm, locking him securely into the embrace.  
      “I didn’t have any plans tonight.”  
      “Is that an invitation?”  
      Haruka shrugged. “You could call it that.”  
      Rin chuckled. It was a stupid joke and a lazy attempt at irony, but he found it funny nonetheless. He nuzzled into Haruka’s neck, content with breathing his scent and holding him close until their liberator arrived.  


      “This is your fault, by the way,” he muttered a few minutes later.  
      “I didn’t pull myself over. Your fault.”  
      “It would have been fine if _somebody_ didn’t close the door that doesn’t open from the inside.”  
      “You did too.”  
      “Because there was one open yet!”  
      “Still your fault.” Haruka muttered sullenly.  
      “Definitely your fault.”  
      “Your fault.”  


      Rin bit him, pinching the tender skin around his neck between his teeth. Haruka flinched despite the fact that he had tried to be gentle.  
      “Couldn’t you wait until we get back home for that?” he protested.  
      “I can’t believe you’re saying that. You have no right to say that.” Rin countered.  
      Haruka snorted.  
      Matsuoka relented immediately, choosing not to flourish this particular victory. He rested his forehead on Haruka’s shoulder as his grip loosened, one thumb lazily drawing circles on his side.  
      It wasn't something he said often, though these days it felt as if it ran through his head more than the number of stars in the sky above them. He could feel those words smoldering in his chest when the sunlight filtered through the blinds of their bedroom in the morning and the dark haired beauty next to him pulled a mountain of pillows and blankets over his head in a disgruntled huff to block it out. He could feel it like the rising swell of an ocean wave when they were curled around each other on their couch late at night, the remnants of their dinner on the coffee table and the screen in front of them streaming some forgotten show.  
      Haruka wasn't the type to showcase mirrored emotion along these lines, but Matsuoka had grown to see his love express itself in other ways - the way he would sit and listen patiently when Rin would launch into a frustrated tirade detailing a shitty day at work, or how he would edge closer to him regardless of where they were, even if it only lessened the distance between them by inches. He would remember the smallest things that he mentioned to surprise him with later, like their date to the steakhouse last week. So even if many of the things he did weren't conventionally romantic, there was still a deliberateness to his actions, a quiet, underlying regard for Rin that accented his choices throughout the day.  
      Haruka was the calm, clear serenity Matsuoka would gladly drown himself in. In truth, that cool, unfazed stoicism was one of the many things about him that had drawn Rin in from the beginning. It hardly seemed to make sense that such opposites could end up so bound to each other in the end - their relationship wasn't without its issues, but whose wasn't?  


      Haruka relaxed with a soft exhalation, subtly shifting his weight to lean back into him. Rin's arms tightened, bringing him even closer yet. In that moment, it felt as if some integral seam between them had come undone, their essences washing through the gap to mix and intertwine. It was a force that was stronger than any narcotic, deeper than the reaches of the galaxy they spun in. Sosuke was on his way, but Matsuoka found himself wishing that he would never show up.  
      Rin's breath caught in his throat. He felt like crying. He also felt like screaming with happiness. The internal conflict was destroying him in a beautiful and terrible way, and he loved every instant of it.  
      Haruka shifted slightly, noticing the way Rin stilled beneath him.  
      "What is it?"  
      Rin sighed, burying his face in dark strands of hair. “You know I love you, right?”  
      Haruka’s lips quirked into an unseen smile. “I know.”  


**Author's Note:**

> and here i go, writing one-shot smut again.  
> also, that is how you express love to an aromantic! maybe it's just me, but it's just so pressuring to hear "I love you". like, shit, are they waiting for a response? now I have to say it too...? so I'm going to say it anyway because I'd feel guilty otherwise? and now they think I meant it and shit, this is awkward.  
> if you're curious or have questions about aromanticism, [this](http://arospecawarenessweek.tumblr.com/) is a wonderful source. it helped me clarify some internal shit, anyway. 
> 
> IF YOU LIKED THIS SHIT, LEAVE A FUCKING KUDOS OR A COMMENT OR SOMETHING. PLEASE. Because those make me feel happy inside.  
> I'm legit trying to become the best author on Ao3 (yeah, stop laughing), so reblogs and shares help me immensely. ^^
> 
> I'mma dump [the link to my tumblr](http://vagabonddiesel.tumblr.com/) here, because I'm sick of writing it at the beginning of everything. You should check it out, I embarrass myself and you can watch me shitpost about gay anime boys and whatever other stupid things I find entertaining. It's a good time.  
> 


End file.
